


I Wish I May, I Wish I Might

by arsenikitty



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenikitty/pseuds/arsenikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie makes a wish on a shooting star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I May, I Wish I Might

Frank came out of the liquor store to find Sadie where he'd left her on the sidewalk, bundled in furs to keep out the autumn night's chill. Her head was tilted towards the sky, her eyes were closed, and her brows were furrowed in concentration. He kissed her cheek. “What has you so absorbed, love?”  
  
Sadie opened her eyes and glowed, near breathless from focus. “Oh, Frank! I saw a shooting star!”  
  
“You didn’t wish on it, did you?” Frank grumbled. “The fairies attached to it always give me the heebie-jeebies. They’re not very nice people, Sadie-love.”  
  
“Frank darling, I believe you are thinking of the evening star,” Sadie offered.  
  
Frank paused. “You may be right. In any case, _did_ you wish upon it?”  
  
“I _did_!” Sadie beamed.  
  
“And for what did you wish?”  
  
She narrowed her eyes. “Frankfurt Carmichael Velocipede Doyle, you _know_ that if you tell someone what you’ve wished for, it won’t come true.”  
  
“Ah,” he sighed, “you are right again, Sadie-love. But I am still _very curious_.”  
  
“Well,” she wondered aloud, “I don’t know if telling you would have any effect, seeing as you are my other half. It shouldn’t count if one half of a person is merely telling their other half, should it?”  
  
“I should think not, love.” Frank’s eyes twinkled. He pulled his flask out of his pocket.  
  
Sadie took a sip out of the proffered item and handed it back. “I wished for your happiness.”  
  
Frank blinked, mid-drink. “You did _what_?”  
  
“Well, there aren’t any malevolent beings attached to shooting stars, _are_ there?” she groused, raising a perfect brow. “That’s just some terribly silly idea someone had once and now everyone says it. What’s wrong with me wishing on a shooting star?”  
  
“Well _nothing_ , love, just — why did you wish _that,_ of all things?”  
  
“Why there’s nothing I wish for more, of course,” Sadie said, as though it were perfectly obvious. “Your happiness is always on my mind."  
  
Frank was very deeply touched, and didn’t quite know what to say. He coughed a bit and shuffled his feet, and pushed his hands deeply into his pockets. His heart felt more full than usual. “As your happiness is always on mine, Sadie-love.”  
  
“I know, Frank.” Sadie beamed and snuggled against his side, pulling his arm around her. “I never question that. Do pass the flask.”  
  
He did so, and as she drank, reflected that such wishes need never be made, so long as they were together.


End file.
